<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dad Goals by powerweirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285079">Dad Goals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo'>powerweirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Changkyun, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Parents Hyunghyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon adores the relationship between his son and his father</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dad Goals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like this concept.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I home," Hyungwon exclaimed into the open hallway door of the house. He heard faint giggling and talking from the living room. He left his shoes on the bottom rack of the shoe shelf and wandered into the house. On the floor, on top of a blanket draped softly over the surface, sat his three-year-old child and his husband.</p><p>"Hey, darling," Minhyuk greeted from his spot. Changkyun turned and his smile grew wider, his small dimples hollowed his cheeks. He got to his feet, bum in the air and hands pushing him off the blanket. He waddle-ran over to Hyungwon, and the latter crouched to catch him in his arms.</p><p>"Mommy," he giggled and leaned onto his chest. Arms not long enough to reach past his shoulders.</p><p>Hyungwon rocked his kid in his arms a few sways before he let him get back to his feet. Minhyuk padded more graciously over the floor to place a kiss on his husband's lips. The blond ushered him to take a shower as the dinner was already finished and if he didn't hurry up, both husband and child would sulk. Hyungwon chuckled and headed to the bathroom.</p><p>He came back to the sight of the kitchen table decorated with plates and glasses. Minhyuk leaned against his arms on the kitchen counter, smiling as Changkyun played airplane with an unpeeled banana. He made engine sounds with his lips as he swayed the fruit around. Hyungwon didn't say a word as he watched from the door, they hadn't noticed him yet, and thank God they hadn't.</p><p>Minhyuk's eyes glimmered, the white sparkles were almost shaped as hearts. He had the softest smile he owned on his lips, and his voice spoke carefully to his son. Staring in awe, Hyungwon always loved seeing such a look on his husband's face. He sighed in happiness, loved the way his heart hammered but also swelled in how cute the sight of his two dearest communicated.</p><p>Changkyun blabbered, and Minhyuk replied. The child nodded eagerly and continued his speech. The banana went for another take off, and Changkyun's eyes now landed upon Hyungwon. He bounced as he clapped his hands, giggled and the blond turned.</p><p>"Finally," he groaned, lifted his child off the counter and over to his baby high-chair.</p><p>Changkyun played with his food, a little too much, and both parents scolded him when he threw a carrot to the floor. He kicked his legs when he got impatient, already done with his meatballs and fries and demanded more. Hyungwon tried to make the toddler eat his vegetables, but he tossed in his chair and wailed out in disagreement.</p><p>Minhyuk stabbed one of the fries on his plate, then stabbed a carrot, which had not been on the floor, and lifted it towards Changkyun. The kid looked like he was offended the man really tried to trick him so carelessly. But opened his mouth to devour the food. He chewed his food while bouncing happily.</p><p>After Changkyun was born, Hyungwon realized just how happy Minhyuk was about this whole parenting thing. He loved children, no secret. The children they met at the store, in the park, or wherever they stepped, who had the courage to say hi, always made Minhyuk's days brighter. He would babysit the neighbor couple's five-year-old daughter for the joy of the child's presence.</p><p>As time finally lined up, they got the exceeding news of Hyungwon's pregnancy. They were going to be parents, Minhyuk would get a child of his own, and Hyungwon would see his husband beam for days, months, and years following.</p><p>Changkyun came into their lives like a blessing, at first it was smooth, no problems and the best thing happening to them. It was still the best change in their lives, but Changkyun turned into a rebel, stubborn rascal. Though he brought exhaustion upon his two parents, he always brought them to laughter, love was an endless source in their home.</p><p>Changkyun turned one and they moved to the house they currently live in. A bigger place for the toddler to stomp his chubby feet and scream in laughter as either Minhyuk or Hyungwon chased through the house with the diaper. Changkyun learned how to crawl when he was seven months, tried his first steps at 8 months, and by the eleventh month the little guy walked marathons in the kitchen.</p><p>The toddler learned how to run when he was fifteen months, and he figured it was funny to run away. When Hyungwon would change his diaper, he would slide down from the changing mat, and run off into the hallways. Hyungwon would have to chase him, and if they had guests, he had to be quicker than lighting. Changkyun ran away mostly when he was naked, after a bath, when he got into his pajamas, which was basically a night diaper. He developed the skill to twist the item off his bottom. Minhyuk would find a stray diaper in the hall, and he knew he would find his son naked on any chair.</p><p>But Changkyun could be the most silenced and motionless child as well. Minhyuk read him books while Hyungwon was at work, the child would sit next to him and listen. He barely pointed to the photos in the book, and didn't interrupt. He had gotten praises from the kindergarten teachers. The toddler would always share his toys with others, and tidy up after himself.</p><p>When Changkyun turned two, he had his first day in kindergarten. He came home sulky, and refused to leave his nest of a cradle the next day. He was still not a big fan of the place, but Minhyuk made a deal he would always pick him up. Changkyun wasn't convinced, but when his dad promised he'd get kisses when he arrived, he agreed.</p><p>A little negotiator indeed.</p><p>Hyungwon brought him to kindergarten each morning. On his way to work he'd drop him off. He would follow him around for ten to fifteen minutes before he'd continue his way to work. Which Changkyun appreciated.</p><p>Hyungwon tidied the table as Minhyuk and Changkyun headed for the living room. He sat patiently while the cartoons for toddlers played. The show ended and the two padded to the bathroom, Hyungwon finished placing the clean dishes into the cabinets and followed to say goodnight to his son.</p><p>Changkyun's body was wrapped in a towel, and he laid on his dad's arm, facing away from Hyungwon. Minhyuk laughed and reached his arm out to hold his husband's hand. The younger leaned his head on his shoulder which was when he noticed Changkyun biting into the skin of his arm.</p><p>"Don't bite, Kyunnie," Hyungwon scolded, and the toddler rebelled to his words. Sunk his teeth into Minhyuk's bitten arms again.</p><p>"It's okay, let him itch his teeth," Minhyuk kissed his forehead.</p><p>"He will think it's okay to bite," Hyungwon commented and drew his son into his own arms. "Besides, it's past little boys' bedtime now. Sunshine is waiting for you," Hyungwon watched Changkyun's eyes lid in tiredness. Leaning against him as his parted lips puffed out drawn out huffs.</p><p>"No sleep," Changkyun murmured.</p><p>"Yes sleep, Kyunnie," Hyungwon trailed his nose against his child's face. He had dozed off before he made it into his bedroom. Deep asleep as he was tucked into his blanket. His arms curled around the wolf teddy he had in his cradle, Sunshine was his name.</p><p>Minhyuk circled his arm around Hyungwon's waist and leaned over his shoulder to look at their sleeping son. He kissed his neck carefully, and drew his husband out of the toddler's room. Slow kisses up his neck, he reached his lips just as they bounced onto their own bed.</p><p>Hyungwon disagreed when Minhyuk drew away with a smile.</p><p>"It's bedtime for little boys," he mocked, pecked his cheek as his husband turned away and pouted.</p><p>"You're a bummer," he couldn't stop his laugh as Minhyuk tickled him.</p><p>"Mhm, but you've got work tomorrow," the older smirked, hands helping him undress. The blond man's lips traveled down his torso, leaving soft love letters.</p><p>Hyungwon caressed him with tender fingertips, naked chests pressed against each other and the bedtime was no longer interesting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>